1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipolar insulator displacement type waterproof connector which prevents an inconvenience that an insulated electric wire is in a state of non pressure-contact to an insulator displacing portion of a terminal from occurring and has excellent reliability and assemble efficiency.
2. Description of Relevant Art
This kind of an insulator displacement type water proof connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-152028, for example. The waterproof connector is composed of a waterproof plug (rubber plug) which has a plurality of electric wire through holes through which electric wires (insulated electric wires) pass, an inner housing which accommodates a plurality of terminals which are pressure contacted with the electric wires, an outer housing which accommodated the inner housing therein and is fitted to the waterproof plug in one opening portion thereof.
In case of assembling the insulator displacement type waterproof connector, the electric wires are passed through the respective electric wire through holes first. The respective electric wires are pressure contacted to a pair of insulator displacing blades of the terminals which is accommodated in respective terminal accommodating chamber of the inner housing. Therefore, the insulator displacement type waterproof connector is assembled, and a mated connector is to be fitted in and detached from other opening of the outer housing.
However, in the conventional insulator displacement type water-proof connector, in case of assembling the insulator displacement type waterproof connector, there are passed through the step of passing the electric wires through the waterproof plug, the step of pressure contacting the electric wires to the terminal, and the step of fitting the inner housing in the outer housing. Thus assembling steps of the insulator displacement type waterproof connector are complicated, and assemble efficiency is deteriorated. Further, when assembling the insulator displacement type waterproof connector, the step of pressure contacting is skipped over. If the inner housing is fitted in the outer housing in a state of non pressure-contact that the insulated electric wires are not pressure contacted to the terminals, the electric wires in the state of non pressure-contact to the terminals can not be detected. Further, the terminals are accommodated only in terminal accommodating chamber of the inner housing and there is not provided a engaging structure. Thus, reliability is lacked.